herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Hubert
King Hubert is one of the supporting characters of Disney's 1959 feature film, Sleeping Beauty. He was voiced by the late Bill Thompson in his debut until his death in 1971, and is currently voiced by Jeff Bennett when he appears in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. Biography ''Sleeping Beauty'' King Hubert first appears at Aurora's christening along with his young son, Phillip. He is revealed to be a long time friend of Stefan, as well as the king of a neighboring kingdom. He and Stefan decide to betroth their children, Aurora and Phillip, in the hopes that they will marry and unite their two kingdoms. 16 years later, he is seen at Stefan's castle, awaiting Aurora's return eating in the dining room and he and Stefan quarrel over their children and grabs a fish by mistake trying to strike him with and they burst out laughing when Hubert finally realizes what he is holding. In some case, he becomes discomforted when Phillip reveals that he has fallen in love with a peasant girl and intends to marry her. However, neither know that the peasant girl is actually Aurora, who has been in hiding because of the threat of Maleficent's curse. Hubert attempts to tell Stefan of his son's plan, but falls into an enchanted sleep courtesy of Flora, Fauna. and Merryweather, who have decided to make everyone sleep until Aurora awakens. However, Hubert's words as he falls asleep help Flora to realize that Phillip was the young man that Aurora had met earlier and fallen in love with in the woods. As a result, the fairies also returned to the cottage to find that Phillip has been imprisoned by Maleficent, they are decided to find a way and prevent him from breaking the curse. Once the curse is broken, Hubert awakens and told Stefan of Phillip's intentions. However, he does not finish as Phillip descends down the staircase arm in arm with Aurora. He is confused by the scene but appears to be happy regardless. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' Hubert is one of the characters from Sleeping Beauty that return in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. He attends a Royal Conference along with Phillip, Stefan and Queen Leah, in which Hubert is due to give a speech. However, Hubert realizes he has forgotten his speech at Stefan's castle only when he is already at the Royal Conference. Hubert tries to find it everywhere until the fairies arrive and deliver him his speech. Hubert is next seen at the end of the film, attending a meal organized by Aurora. Trivia *His appearance is quite similar to The King from Disney's 1950 feature film, Cinderella, because both of the two are half bald, obese and have a mustache. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Parents Category:Monarchs Category:Loyal Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Supporters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Aristocrats Category:Wise Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honest Category:Pacifists Category:Sympathetic Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Sensational Six Heroes